


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he looks so perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

You click the call button on Dave's contact. He answers with video, and you can see his pretty red eyes. "Hey." You smile at his terse greeting. "Hi, Dave." He looks nervous. "Are we doing that thing tonight," he asks. "Well, your bro is gone, and so is my dad. So, yeah. Only if you wanna, baby." He rolls his eyes at the last part. "Yeah. J-just my fingers?" A blush spreads over his cute face. "You can always add more than that, Dave." You wiggle your eyebrows. Dave scoffs at your eyebrow wiggling. He then asks, "What position do you want me in?" You ponder this for a moment. "I want to be able to see your face and your ass." He raises an eyebrow. "So, just, lay on my back? Prop myself up on a couple pillows?" You nod, "I believe that would be optimal for viewing." He nods and positions his laptop at the foot of his bed, then strips and tosses a bottle onto his bed. He climbs back onto the bed and positions himself. "Is this good? Can you see?" You nod, "Yeah, that looks nice. You look nice." Dave blushes deeper. "Dave?" He cocks his head, "Yeah, John?" You smirk, "Any kinks I should know about before you start?" His face is very red. "Praise," he squeaks out. You nod. "Makes sense."

He opens the bottle and pours a little lube onto three of his fingers. "Three okay?" You nod. "Three is perfect. Not too much in you, and not too little." He shudders. "Begin, Dave." He does as he's told, running a finger around his entrance. He gently begins to push it inside of himself, gasping and closing his eyes. "Open your eyes, Dave. I want to see your pretty red eyes while you fuck your pretty ass." He moans quietly and opens his eyes. He looks at you, and smiles slightly. His finger is in to the knuckle. "Move your finger whenever you're ready, Dave." He waits a moment, then begins to slide out the finger. He bites his lips and his eyelids flutter when he pushes it back inside. "God, I wish I was there. I wish those fingers were mine. You'd like my fingers, Dave. They're long and they'd fit inside of you pretty nicely." He groans at your words, sliding the finger out, and then back in. He continues this for a little while, "Dave, open yourself up a little more. Make sure to be loud, I love the pretty noises you make." Dave's eyes close for a second, only to flick open again as he begins pushing in the second finger. "Oh, John..." You smile at your pretty little boyfriend. He slides the fingers out, then pushes back in hard enough to make himself move. He squeaks, presumably he found his prostate. "God, birdy, you're so beautiful." He licks his lips and moans quietly, pulling his fingers out, and pushing them back inside rhythmically. "Before you peak, I want to see all three fingers inside of you, Dave." He nods.

Dave presses the third and final finger into himself, whimpering at the stretch. You let him adjust for a moment before instructing him to move. He pulls his fingers out, then pushes them back in to the knuckle. He sighs, and sits there for a moment, still, possibly enjoying the feeling of being full? He starts to fingerfuck himself hard, making himself shake and squeak. You can tell he's getting close, gasping your name and writhing in pleasure. "J-John, I'm gonna-" You smile at him. "You're perfect, Dave." He comes. He falls from his high shaking and... Is he crying? He's crying and smiling. He pulls his fingers out, wiping them on his bed sheets. "Birdy, huh?" You shrug. "I. I like it." He smiles. "Thank you for saying such nice things," he says quietly. You smile wide. "Everything is true. You're pretty, beautiful, and most of all, you're perfect, sugar." Dave smiles at you with tears streaming down his face. "I love you, John." You grin. "I love you too, Dave." You end the call.


End file.
